power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Future (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2, Treasure Future. Intro Transcript (Romeo, Captain Drake, and Negaduck are seen listening to the Disney Junior: The Animated Series theme song.) Captain Drake: ''Why do we even get bother while to this song?'' Negaduck: 'I gotta tell ya, fellas. That song will get anyone right here. '''Romeo: '''You said it, Negsy. '''Captain Drake: '''Well, that's enough of that nonsense. (pauses and fast-forwards the movie) '''Negaduck: '''Uhh, Drake, what are you doing? '''Captain Drake: '''I'm fast forwarding to the episode where my dad has gotten his victory. '''Romeo: '''But you can't put the episodes out of order. '''Captain Drake (plays the movie): '''Oh, sure I can. I've got the remote. '''Negaduck: '''But the kids are gonna get confused! '''Romeo: '''He's right, so I suggest we gently calm down and go back to episode one. (rewinds the movie) '''Captain Drake: '''We're not always at the first episode. (fast-forwards the movie again) '''Negaduck: '''Maybe not, but it's always like that. The whole time. (rewinds the movie) '''Captain Drake: '''Yeah, but they don't know that. (fast-forwards the movie yet again) '''Romeo: '''Then how about we give them something new and exciting? (accidentally pauses the movie) '''Captain Drake: '''Huh? What's that? '''Negaduck: '''I don't know. '''Romeo: '''Let's find out. '''Captain Drake: '''Treasure Future? '''Negaduck: '''Looks interesting. '''Romeo: '''Guys, look at this. This story holds the memories of Robert Louis Stevenson's young friend Jim Hawkins. '''Captain Drake: '''Also known as a little backstage tour taking them behind the scenes for a revealing intimate look of the story within the story! '''Negaduck: '''Because what they don't know is how they really were there. '''Romeo: '''Even if they didn't know they were there. '''Captain Drake: '''Couldn't say it better myself. '''Negaduck: '''So does this mean? '''Captain Drake: '''Yup. '''Romeo: '''Oh, boy! I can't wait to see this. (Drake plays the movie as the title appears.) '''Kwazii (Narrating): '''Treasure Future. Transcript '''Captain Drake: '''So, this is Treasure Future? '''Negaduck: '''It's so majestic. '''Romeo: '''So robotic. '''Captain Drake: '''So...bizarrely named? (pauses the movie) Now hold on. How can the future be proud? I mean look. It’s all silverly chrome. '''Negaduck: '''Well, I think it's because the machines are what makes it awesome. '''Romeo: '''Does it involve robots? '''Captain Drake: '''Oh, sure! The robots get what they want, but what about us pirates? Where Jim came from, they didn't have anything to be proud of. Why... (clears his throat) ''When Jim was a young boy! '''Negaduck: ''When Jim was a young boy!'' Romeo: ''When Jim was a young boy!'' Captain Drake (clears his ear): '''Very nice. '''Negaduck: '''Thanks! '''Romeo: '''It was a pleasure! '''Captain Drake: '''But maybe it will be a lot safer if we just show 'em where Hawkins came from. '''Negaduck: '''Oh, boy. '''Romeo: '''Is it a place where young Jim grew up? '''Captain Drake: '''Yeah boys, but it ain't pretty. (plays the movie) Please hold on to your seats while the camera is in motion. (zooms to the Admiral and Emperor Benbows) Here we are. From Treasure Future to the stink of disappointment, Jim's is high up. He can even lead himself into trouble, but you don't have to take my word for it. I'll just let the movie do all the talking. '''Hades: '''And then, while leaving his men alone in the cave shot dead, he just vanished without a clue, but that is the story of how Cap'n Flint and I buried the treasure and betrayed our own men, but once the map to Treasure Future could return someday, it could fall into anyone's hands. It could fall into your hands or it could even fall into our waiter Jim Hawkins' hands. '''Kwazii (enters the room and stares, causing everyone to laugh at him): '''Well, if I had that treasure map, Mr. Bones, me friends and I won't be serving ya dirty old black coal. '''Robo-Bunga: '''Yeah. If we had it, we'd be out searching for the treasure. (as he throws the plates at Billy Bones) Out on to the seven seas, boldly going where no man has gone before. Say, that's kind of catchy. '''GekkoBot: '''Heh, not me. If I had that treasure map, I'll trade it for a little meal of nuts 'n' bolts with a side of oil cans. '''Hades: '''Oh yeah? (grabs GekkoBot's chest) Well, listen here, Mr. FunnyBoy, the map to the treasure is nothing to laugh at. BECAUSE IT IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! So, who wants to hear another story? '''Janja: '''I, uhh, think I just remember something. I have to, uhh, make a cookout, yeah! Yeah, come on, boys! '''Cheezi: '''But Janja, the wormy bon-cha-cha is delicious! '''Chungu: '''Yeah! (he and Cheezi slowly lick the bowls.) '''Everyone: '''Eww! '''Janja: '''Will you just put them down and save them until later? Now let's go! '''Cheezi and Chungu: '''Okay, Janja! (The three hyenas leave the scene.) '''Hades: '''Anyone else? (sees that everyone has already left) Yeah, I didn't think so. Well, I think I might as well get some sleep. Remember boys, "tomorrow’s going to be the same day". (laughs as he goes to his room) '''Robo-Bunga: '''Boy, what gotten into him? '''GekkoBot: '''Maybe it's a conclusion of being crazy. Get it? Conclusion? Crazy? Jim? (Kwazii is then seen staring out of the window.) '''Robo-Bunga: '''I see, you wanted to know what's like out there, feeling all those fancy free sort of stuff. Yeah, that's kind of like us when we were... first built. '''Kwazii: '''Yeah. I think I know you guys have always been there for me, ever since we first met, but there's something quite equal to that. I can't really explain it. But... (The channels have accidentally changed.) '''SpongeBob (in the TV): '''Well Patrick, I came over to see if you wanted to go Jellyfishing... '''Captain Drake: '''Hey, what's going on? '''Negaduck (sees that Romeo has accidentally sat on the remote): '''Rome, why are sitting on the remote? '''Romeo: '''Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a pillow. (changes the channel) '''Kwazii: '''At least we have each other. '''Robo-Bunga (sniffs): '''Do I smell something burning? '''GekkoBot (looks outside and finds a burning lantern): '''Oh, it's the lantern we've forgot to put out last night. '''Kwazii: '''Phew. That's a relief. (There is a short silence.) '''Kwazii, Robo-Bunga, and GekkoBot: '''The lantern?! (The three of them scream and run towards it.) '''GekkoBot: '''Quick, Robo-Bunga! Get on my shoulders. (after Robo-Bunga gets on his shoulders) Good, now get on top of Jim. '''Robo-Bunga (gets on top of Kwazii): '''Okay, let's put out that lantern. '''All three: '''Whoa! (multiple times) '''Kwazii: '''I hate my li-i-i-ife! '''GekkoBot: '''Yeah, I hate your life to-oo-oo-oo-oo! '''Robo-Bunga: '''If I had a life, I'd hate i-i-i-it! '''Kwazii: '''I wish I could see the world and travel all over it like me father. '''GekkoBot: '''What do you mean? '''Kwazii: '''Well, when I was four years old, he hired a crew made out of the finest steel buns. '''Robo-Bunga (chuckles): '''Buns. I get it. '''GekkoBot: '''But what did happened to them? '''Kwazii: '''Well, just as when they heading back home, they were attacked by... Pirates! '''Robo-Bunga: '''Pirates? (looks at GekkoBot and the two laugh as he puts out the lantern) '''GekkoBot: '''Look, Jim, as much as we hate rusting your bolts, but pirates don't exist anymore. '''Robo-Bunga: '''Yeah, and robots, well, they are way more cooler. Watch. (starts dancing) Chill Out Like a Robot (Transcript) '''Robo-Bunga: Let me tell something you don't need to trust Everyone's got a robotic side I know that you think you can't ever be like us But that's why everyone's on wrong. GekkoBot: They need to drag their feet They need to nod their heads They need to lean back Slip through the cracks They always don't care ''(speaking) Hey, will you stop with the stare? ''They need a whole lot of help Robo-Bunga (speaking): 'Why do they always care for themselves? ''They have to be smooth Let me tell them how They need to do the groo-oo-oove I can teach them how! I want them to catch the feeling... '''GekkoBot: He wants the, to catch the feeling They'll be chilled out, chill out, ohhhh Chill out like a robot Robo-Bunga: Chill out... GekkoBot: Chill out like a robot Robo-Bunga: Chill out... GekkoBot: Chill out like a robot(Hey!) Chill lot like, chill out like ''(Hey!), a robot'' Robo-Bunga: You draw attention when you act like that I can teach them how to disappear They look like they can lose a fight to a banjo tack Gotta be wrong to get it right here GekkoBot: They need to watch their backs They need to creep around They need to slide real smooth Don't make a sound And if they want it ''(speaking) Take it! ''But if they can't take it(speaking) Break It! They have to care about their health Robo-Bunga (speaking): 'Seriously, why are they being themselves?! ''They have to be smooth Let me show them how They need to do the groo-oo-oove I can teach them how I want them to catch the feeling '''GekkoBot: He wants them to catch the feeling They’ll be chilled out, chill out ''(ooooh) ''Chill out like a robot Robo-Bunga: Chill out... GekkoBot: Chill out like a robot Robo-Bunga: Chill out... GekkoBot: Chill out like Kwazii: You guys are already bad a lot, And they gave it their best shot But isn't it hard being what they're not? GekkoBot: Well, if they they're gonna get them caught Robo-Bunga: They simply gotta stay on lowkey Now show us how bad you can be Kwazii (speaking): '''Like this? '''Robo-Bunga and GekkoBot: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!!!!! Kwazii (speaking): 'Oh yeah, think I got this. Let's go! I'm ready to rock this! ''And I ain't going to thank you for your help I think I found the worse in myself '''Kwazii, Robo-Bunga, and GekkoBot: They need to be smooth Let us teach 'em how They need to do the groo-oo-oove We can show them how Now they have just caughg the feeling (x2) ''They are chilled out, chill out ''(ooooh) ''Chill out like a robot, ''(chill lot x3) ''Chill out like a robot, ''(chill out, hey) ''Chill out like a robot! ''(laugh together) Transcript #2 '''Hades (he has already heard all the noise): '''ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING!!! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts